


Goodbye

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Inheritance Cycle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brom had never been good with "goodbye." In fact, he'd been something close to "abysmal" with giving any sort of farewell, be it short-term or long-term. It was something he kept close to his heart, that inability. Most saw simply the Rider Brom or the Leader of the Varden Brom; a strong man, ineffable, not a man to be held back by a simple concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/22/09 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/138180.html#cutid1).

Brom had never been good with "goodbye." In fact, he'd been something close to "abysmal" with giving any sort of farewell, be it short-term or long-term. It was something he kept close to his heart, that inability. Most saw simply the Rider Brom or the Leader of the Varden Brom; a strong man, ineffable, not a man to be held back by a simple concept.

But he was.

Watching Eragon every day, watching as he grew, learned, played, made mistakes, got hurt, gained wisdom; watching Eragon was a sort of drawn out, physically painful goodbye for Brom. 

To what, he sometimes didn't know at all. 

When he finally had to say "goodbye" to Eragon, he thought he might have figured it out. That, just maybe, he'd been saying goodbye to the Brom that wasn't the man everyone believed he was, and was slowly becoming a man that mixed the present with the past to become someone more than either alone.

It was ironic that that goodbye was his last; that realization was his last.

As he said "goodbye" to his son, through the eyes and memory of a dragon painfully similar to his own lost companion, he thought that maybe even old men could learn.


End file.
